


За всё надо платить

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Описание:На заточение в подземной тюрьме Безмолвных братьев Изабель обрекла себя сама своей глупостью.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	За всё надо платить

— Всё нормально. Это ведь ненадолго, не навсегда, а когда я вернусь, всё станет, как прежде.

Глядя на сумрачные лица мамы и Алека, Изабель ещё пыталась храбриться, но в глубине души оседали затаённый страх, тревога и обида. Она в самом деле собиралась это сделать, должна была, но до сих пор предстоящее добровольное заключение в Городе костей казалось дурным сном, чьей-то злой шуткой или самодурским предписанием Конклава. Считая так, легче было не думать, что на заточение в подземной тюрьме Безмолвных братьев Изабель обрекла себя сама своей глупостью.

— Поймите, я должна так поступить, — произнесла она почти умоляюще, не в силах выносить мёртвую тишину кабинета. Знала бы, что прощание выйдет настолько тягостным, сбежала бы ночью, без разрешения. — Просто дайте мне шанс всё исправить, хорошо?

— Тебе нечего исправлять, — отрывисто, с трудом сдерживая перехлёстывающие через край эмоции, сказал Алек. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, даже головы в сторону Изабель не повернул, и на скулах у него играли желваки. Руна успокоения злости у него, наверное, уже раскалилась докрасна, едва справляясь. Изабель боялась встречаться с ним взглядом.

Но они все знали, что именно она натворила и почему решилась теперь на такой шаг. Честь семьи Лайтвудов и так уже изрядно пострадала, и только Алек начал восстанавливать её успешными вылазками и действиями в войне против Валентина, как Изабель всё испортила. Старший сын Лайтвудов командовал объединёнными силами нефилимов и нижнемирцев в сражении против Моргенштернов. А дочь привела в Институт предателя Себастьяна, и это многим стоило жизни в устроенной им ночной резне. Сумеречные охотники предпочитали об этом не говорить: все уверены были, что Изабель одурманили, поэтому она поверила Себастьяну и убедила остальных, только правда в том, что она была так благодарна ему за спасение, за лекарство, которое, впрочем, оказалось отравой похуже ин-феня, хоть и действовало иначе, что даже и не подумала сомневаться. Алек это знал, и Клэри, и Джейс, равно как и мама с отцом. Из-за этого он, узнав о её решении, помрачнел и отвернулся, а затем и вовсе ушёл. Изабель ожидала такого удара, но всё равно оказалась к нему не готова. Она же не преступница, в конце концов! А отец тоже совершал ошибки в молодости, куда более страшные, чем её собственные, не ему её осуждать.

Господи, до сих пор не верилось, что всё дошло до такого, что её ссылали, будто больную, прокажённую.

— Алек, пожалуйста, не надо. От этого ничего не изменится.

— Иззи... — тот резко, почти агрессивно повысил голос, но не договорил: жирную точку словам Алека поставила мама. До того сохранявшая гробовое молчание, она побледнела и, как всегда случалось, когда ей, главе Института, предстояло сказать нечто тяжёлое, глубоко вдохнув, сообщила:

— Ты приняла верное решение, Изабель. Институт будет ждать твоего скорейшего возвращения.

Её сухой, официальный тон Изабель не обидел и не покоробил: она прекрасно понимала, что за ним проще всего прятать боль и страдание. Только обычно они касались отношений с отцом или работы, а теперь причиной мучений матери была сама Изабель и неизвестность, что ждала её впереди.

Заточение в Городе костей стало её последним отчаянным шагом в надежде побороть проклятую зависимость, так дорого всем обернувшуюся. Если бы Изабель знала… если бы только она знала, какие будут последствия, да тысячу раз бы остереглась! Потерпела бы тогда с выздоровлением, не торопилась, не купилась бы на обещание Элдетри, что неизвестное снадобье поможет. Но ей так хотелось поскорей вернуться, снова ринуться в бой, быть полезной, быть в гуще событий, как и всегда. И теперь из-за собственной глупости и поспешности она ходила по лезвию, балансировала над пропастью неприятия, изгнания и презрения. Если не поможет и это средство, если Безмолвные братья не смогут очистить её от вампирского яда и той дряни, которой накачивал её Себастьян…

Алек бросил на маму ожесточённый взгляд, но она жестом попросила его ничего не говорить. Ей и так страшно и тошно, а если родные ещё и поругаются сегодня, у неё вообще не останется сил начинать заново. Их, как и мужества, едва-едва хватало: ненавистные отравы иссушили и волю, и тело.

— Ну, наверное, пора идти, — она постаралась подбодрить всех улыбкой, но внезапно накатившая слабость свела на нет эту заранее обречённую попытку. — Чем скорее уйду, тем быстрее вернусь, верно?

Если её вообще пустят на порог Института.

За дверьми кабинета их ждали Джейс, Клэри и Саймон, все такие же мрачные и убитые, словно на похоронах. Изабель, уже оставив надежду как-то их расшевелить, просто с молчаливой благодарностью передала Джейсу свою сумку, которая ещё вчера казалась и в половину не такой тяжёлой.

Эти предатели заставили её взять только самое необходимое, из развлечений — одни книги, да она там уже через день на стену полезет от одиночества и скуки. Какая же польза в таком лечении? Никакой, бездарная трата времени, как и всё остальное. Она сама справится, сама остановится, когда захочет, да и вообще, зачем останавливаться, ей же это так помогало перед миссиями, придавал столько сил!

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — вполголоса снова занудел Алек, когда их скорбная процессия двинулась к той комнате, где Магнус сотворил портал в Город костей. — Останься. Магнус может приготовить тебе какое-нибудь зелье.

— Нет, хватит с меня зелий. Я уже достаточно всякой дряни наглоталась, — её передёрнуло. — Видишь, к чему это привело?

Брат помрачнел ещё больше, да и остальные, кто услышал разговор, одинаково опустили головы; как же ей было стыдно, что она заставляла их испытывать такие поганые ощущения. Ведь Алек, она точно знала, винил себя: что не доглядел, не настоял, не уберёг… Мама, наверное, думала так же. Хотелось верить, что она хотя бы не обвиняла Алека, но, чтобы узнать это, надо было спросить, а к открытиям подобного рода она пока была не готова.

— Всё случившееся — только моя вина. Я не послушала ни тебя, ни Рафаэля, когда вы пытались остановить меня. И понятия не имею, чем думала, когда безоговорочно поверила, что какой-то незнакомец, явившийся с бухты-барахты, захочет бескорыстно помочь мне. А за глупость нужно расплачиваться. Алек, лучше нам… лучше сделать всё сейчас, чем потом, когда последствия станут ещё хуже.

Потому что в её случае «хуже» — это либо смерть, либо участь примитивной, и родные не настолько глупы, чтобы не понимать этого. Руны и лекарства нефилимов не помогали, от заклинаний Магнуса ей делалось только хуже, даже средства примитивных не могли облегчить её состояние. Если сейчас ничего не предпринять, может так статься, что Изабель никогда уже не вернётся к полноценной жизни.

Правда, у неё и так нормальная жизнь, чего вдруг все так прицепились-то?

Ей отчаянно хотелось обнять Алека, хоть как-то поддержать его: иначе брат окончательно уверится, что всё потеряно — но Изабель не могла. Вампирский яд ослабил её тело, «лекарство» Себастьяна — вдвойне, и наследие Разиэля в ней уже не справлялось с этим. Она не могла взять в руки своё оружие, не могла коснуться того, в ком текла ангельская кровь. Наверное, один только Господь Бог знал, кем стала Изабель после всей той дряни, которую она через себя пропустила по собственной же глупости. Может, месяца заточения в Городе костей будет недостаточно, может, придётся задержаться дольше, на полгода или год, может… но об этом она старалась не думать. Всё будет хорошо. Они одолели Валентина, и это как-нибудь одолеют.

Изабель вздрогнула. Э, нет. Из-за того, что все считали её якобы больной, зависимой, ей надо превратиться в арестантку? Она же ни в чём не виновата. Себастьян не только её — всех обманул, значит, это общая вина, не одной же Изабель за это расплачиваться. А с вампирским ядом… да они просто все ей завидуют, видя его эффект во время миссий!

Моргнув и увидев стоявшего у портала Магнуса, старавшегося улыбаться, но слишком уж печально и фальшиво, она не выдержала.

— Всё будет нормально, Магнус. Это же излечения ради, а не для абы чего.

Но если кому здесь и нужно успокоение, то в первую очередь ей самой: впереди тридцать дней в холодной, мрачной келье, без солнца, без воздуха… и, к счастью, без шанса сорваться. Её единственный выход — самостоятельно побороть пагубную привязанность Изабель не могла: слишком глубоко погрузилась в эту гадость, слишком изощрённую отраву давал ей Себастьян. Одно и остаётся: запереться и ждать, перебарывать мучительные приступы дурноты, слабости и такой дрожи, что всё тело как будто разламывается на кусочки… Но мысль о предстоящих мучениях её больше не ужасала. Если бояться и дальше, она никогда не излечится.

— Всё будет хорошо, — подтвердил Магнус, и Изабель, не выдержав, крепко обняла его.

Ох, Магнус. Магнус, единственный, кроме Саймона, к кому она могла прикоснуться без опаски: кровь Ангела в остальных обжигала, как порочного демона. Ей вспомнилось вдруг, как Железные сёстры не пустили её в Адамантовую цитадель. В тот миг рухнула её мечта, вот тогда бы ей остановиться, одуматься, не доводить всё до такого финала, чтобы все молчали, будто в трауре, провожая её в добровольную ссылку.

Да ведь всем всё понятно! Даже когда она вернётся, жизнь уже не станет прежней. В памяти родных останется её зависимость, то, как унизительно она вела себя перед нижнемирцами, перед Рафаэлем, выпрашивая укус, то, какого монстра она привела в Институт, легко поверив в его не особо-то складную легенду. Алек, мама — они будут винить себя, и это тоже будет с ними до конца их дней.

Джейс, когда Изабель открыла было рот, повернувшись к нему, поморщился.

— Вот только не надо сантиментов. Это же ведь не навсегда. Мы ещё закатим вечеринку в честь твоего возвращения.

Она оскалилась. Это ещё большой вопрос, а пойдёт ли она куда. Происходящее нравилось ей всё меньше и меньше: то, как её провожали, какие слова лицемерно говорили, как отводили глаза в сторону… Да это же самое настоящее предательство! Они решили избавиться от неё, пойдя на поводу у Конклава, и упрятать за решётку!.. Изабель с ненавистью посмотрела на закручивающуюся воронку портала, искоса примериваясь, с кого начать первым, кого сбить с ног, чтобы сбежать. Выход перегораживал собой Алек, и да, точно, он сделал это специально, хотел отрезать ей путь к отступлению. Вот только чёрта с два! Она не пойдёт в этот их Город костей, ей там не место. Она нормальная, она в порядке, это они все!..

— Именно, — добавила стоявшая рядом с ним Клэри. Она всё порывалась подойти с объятиями, но всякий раз вспоминала, что это им теперь недоступно. — Мы будем просить Ангела за тебя.

Изабель криво улыбнулась ей: ну да, как же, теперь она, наверное, должна быть благодарна за такую «помощь». Лучшего-то эта девочка-ангел придумать не могла. Торопливо забирая у Джейса свою сумку, она, кажется, дёрнула чуть сильнее, чем нужно было, — он внезапно покосился на неё с лёгким недоверием, пришлось и ему улыбнуться, чтобы расслабился. Все наступали на неё, медленно, шаг за шагом сужали кольцо, вынуждая отступать к порталу, а она отчаянно старалась не поворачиваться к нему, смотреть куда угодно, выискивая в их плотном ряду самое слабое местечко, чтобы вырваться из этой ловушки. Алек, как всегда, готов достойно исполнить возложенный на него Конклавом долг. Джейс не лучше. Клэри между ними, через неё тоже не пробиться, эти двое защитят. К Саймону с его вампирской силой тоже лучше не соваться, как и к Магнусу, а вот мама… Женщина, которая недостойна называться её матерью, потому что слушала чужих людей вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к собственной дочери и понять, что с ней всё хорошо, лучше просто быть не может, что она не зависимая, а прекрасно себя контролирует, и без вампирского яда ей не быть и вполовину такой же успешной сумеречной охотницей, как и все остальные.

— Изабель, — начала та, перехватив её взгляд, только не понимая истинного его смысла, — я ужасно себя чувствую, говоря это, но тебе пора.

Да, именно что пора. Набрав воздуха в грудь, Изабель швырнула сумку прямо в неё, с визгом наскочила, отталкивая ещё дальше в сторону, в стену, и рванулась туда, к спасению, к двери в коридор и свободе без этих предателей, но не хватило… не хватило всего каких-то нескольких шагов. Она заорала уже в полный голос, начала брыкаться, когда чьи-то крепкие руки обхватили её за плечи и талию, поволокли назад, царапалась, выла, сдирая горло, поливая их всеми теми ругательствами, которых они только и заслуживали, а они не останавливались.

— Отпустите, я вас ненавижу! Я же нормальная, нормальная! — удалось выкрикнуть уже последнее, когда плотный магический кляп заткнул ей рот, и Изабель оставалось лишь взглядом уничтожать их: смотревших на неё, как на врага, Алека и Джейса, трусливо перепугавшуюся Клэри вместе с её прихвостнем Саймоном и предательницу Мариз, утиравшую со лба кровь.

Сил перебороть проклятую магию ей не хватило: в пылу отчаянной борьбы мелькнул ещё пол со сбитым на ней ковром и каменные стены, и Изабель только стиснула зубы, когда её подволокли ближе и швырнули в золотую воронку портала. Рухнув на сырой и холодный каменный пол, она с ругательствами встала на четвереньки, поднимаясь. Ну всё, они доигрались. Она здесь ненадолго, выберется и ещё им покажет, они получат сполна за то, что так поступили с ней.

За всё нужно платить, и они ещё заплатят.


End file.
